


You've Got Mail

by IceCreamLover69



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorian owns a bookstore, F/F, F/M, Fenris is not a morning person, Fluff and Crack, Grumpy Solas is grumpy, Hurricane Hawke, Lavellan is new in town, M/M, Merrill being Merrill, Modern Thedas, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Solas Disapproves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamLover69/pseuds/IceCreamLover69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya Lavellan has just moved away from her clan to the city. She has also ended up with Hawke as a roommate and Dorian as an employer. Just as her life seems to settle, Solas sweeps in and she falls for him, hard. The only problem? Solas is attempting to force Dorian to sell his store, so Solas's family can buy it and add it to their chain of bookstores. Aya's so screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurricane Hawke

Aya Lavellan was tired, dammit, she did not sign up for this! When she made the move from the country, to the city, she thought she was finally finished with baby-sitting! But, here she was in her new-to-her, but not new apartment, watching her roommate’s friends. Her roommates piss drunk friends. All three of them. Aya huffed out an exhausted sigh, and continued her vigil, watching the tiny elven woman, handsy human girl, and an absolutely smashed young man, from the couch.

She glanced up at the clock and let out a groan when she saw the time. It was eleven at night, and she had to be at a job interview at seven the next morning. Shit. Aya hunkered down on the couch and peered at the three idiots through her fingers, willing the two woman to pass out. It was around midnight when everyone was sufficiently motionless, and Aya covered them up with blankets. Maybe she should get them some advil, she thought, or water. She’d never been so drunk that she’d passed out, but, boy, did she wish she was drunk right now.

Aya’s head flew up as her new roommate, Marian Hawke, barged through the door with all the force and grace of a hurricane. 

“Sorry about this, Aya.” Hawke apologised, while looking at least a little remorseful.

“Could’ve been worse.” Aya sighed, shifting from her spot on the couch, and walking towards her bedroom. “Are they staying the night?” She called from the doorway. 

Hawke sighed, “Yeah, probably, sorry again.” 

Aya watched as Hawke slumped against the way, looking defeated. 

“Guess I need to start looking for a new roomie again, huh?” Hawke asked, running her fingers through her short, black hair as she did. “I can help you look for a new place, I know I didn’t warn you about people being in and out all the time, so you can move whenever you want too.” 

Aya looked sideways at Hawke before speaking, “Frankly, I’m used to having people coming in and out at all times, I am Dalish,” She laughed, “I may be a little pissed right now, but I’m not about to move out, I signed a contract. You’re stuck with me for at least another month.”

Hawke straightened up as a grin broke open over her face. “Sounds like a plan, Roomie.” She cackled, “Now, go get some sleep for your interview thingy.” Hawke ordered as she saluted Aya, who turned and walked into her room.

Aya collapsed in her bed, wondering what the hell she’d just signed up for.


	2. Good Morning, Merrill

The loud, obnoxious beep of an alarm roused Aya from her sleep. She tossed one arm over her head and the other reached out from under the covers to hit snooze. To her alarm, when she hit the snooze button, the horrid, ear piercing ringing continued. She sat up, frantically searching for the stupid machine and realized two things, First, that it wasn’t her alarm going off, and second, that it was four in the morning. 

Aya flopped back down on the bed, cursing as her head hit the pillow, before sprawling out in defeat. She tried, for a good hour, to go back to sleep, but it evaded her. So, at five in the morning, a very grumpy Aya got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen to make coffee. 

By the time Aya finished making coffee, the tiny elven woman, Hawke had called her Merrill, was awake.

“Oh, hello there!” Merrill greeted her cheerfully, as if she hadn’t just woken up on the floor. “Sorry to intrude, but it didn’t seem safe for us drive home in this state last night,” she chuckled apologetically, “Mind if I have some coffee?” The young woman asked as she reached the kitchen.

Aya simply nodded, silently trying to figure out how Merrill could be this cheerful so early, after being piss drunk only a few hours ago. She shifted back and forth, suddenly feeling like a stranger in her own apartment, as Merrill made her way into the kitchen and got herself coffee. It was clear by the way she knew her way around that she was here often.

“So you have an interview today? That’s nice! I hope it goes well!” Merrill beamed at Aya and then continued to ramble on, “So who’s it with? Is it in town? Oh, I hope it’s close! The snow is terrible around here in the winter, and a long commute is never fun.” She finished nervously.

Aya was a bit overwhelmed at the sheer amount of questions that flew from Merrill’s mouth, and the high speed at which she asked them. It must have shown on her face, because Merrill began to blush.

Merrill turned bright red, and began to gesture frantically with her hands, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to ambush you! Why don’t we just start with the first one? So where are you going to interview?” 

That, Aya thought, she could answer. “Well,” She began, “I’m applying at Skyhold Books. It’s a little local book shop. Maybe you’ve heard of it?” She trailed off at the excited look forming on Merrill’s face.

“What luck!” Merrill squealed, “That’s right next to where Isabela works!” She jumped up and down, gesturing excitedly at the handsy woman who was passed out on the floor. “Isa works at the tattoo parlor with Bull and Krem!” Merrill smiled so big, Aya thought her face was going to split in two.  
“Well,” Aya said, “Good to know I’ll have people I know around.” She sighed and tried to focus on drinking her coffee, now that they were talking about the interview, her nerves were kicking in. 

“Don’t worry.” Merrill smiled kindly at her, “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading <3


	3. Enter, Dorian

Aya did not feel fine as she walked to the bookstore. She was more nervous than she’d ever felt in her life. She’d blame it on lots of coffee and a lack of sleep. Aya made it to the store without incident, and looked it over. It was a tasteful little store, and she could see books piled up everywhere through the windows. Aya took a deep breath, pushed open the old wooden door, and made her way into SkyHold Book Store. 

She walked past shelves of books, stacked upon books, before coming to a small checkout area. Glancing around, she couldn't see anyone in one of the many alcoves filled with cushioned chairs, so she rang the bell. Almost immediately, she heard loud thump, and a man curse loudly. 

“Shit,” came the accented voice, “Sorry about that, dear.” He said as he rounded the corner, carrying a large stack of tomes. 

Aya started, she hadn't expected the voice to belong to an impeccably dressed man. She started to move forward to help him, but he casually waved her off. 

“Welcome to SkyHold Books, how can I help you?” He smiled at her over the books in his arms, before putting them down on the checkout. 

“My name is Aya Lavellan, I’m here to interview for the job opening?” Aya nervously asked him, wringing her hands in front of her as she spoke.

“Excellent!” The man smiled at her again, “Just come have a seat over here, and we’ll get started.” He waved his hand at a table and chairs near the checkout, and made his way over to them.

Aya squeaked out a nervous “Yesser!” and moved hurriedly to the chair he had gestured at. 

“My name is Dorian,” He started, “and I own this store. I’m looking for someone friendly to help manage things around here. Think you can do that?” He asked leaning forward, onto the table, to look into her eyes.

“I think so!” Aya replied, reminding herself not to stare at his mustache. It was quite the choice in facial hair, but she thought it suited him.

“Perfect!” Dorian cried while clapping his hands together, startling Aya and causing her to jump a little. 

“What?” Aya questioned, confused, “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Dorian replied calmly, “So when can you start, Aya?”

“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


	4. Nicknames and Parties

Aya made her way back to the apartment, hurrying back now that it was well past lunch. She was starving, since she and Dorian had spent the rest of the morning chatting. It had turned out that they had the same taste in books, among other things, and she really liked talking to him. They’d also, of course, discussed her new job, and what she had to look forward too. The only thing she didn’t like, Aya mused, was the early start to her day, but she’d survive. Most likely on coffee and caffeine. 

Aya giggled and began to skip when the apartment came into view. She felt giddy, now that she’d secured a job, she felt like she was ready to face anything that came her way as she made her way up the stairs. Aya fiddled with the key for a moment, before pushing open the door. When she walked in, she was greeted by a chorus of hellos, and one grinning Hawke.

“So,” Hawke yelled, from her perch on the coffee table, her arms thrown above her head, “Introductions!” 

Aya gazed out over the sea of people in their apartment, before motioning for Hawke to continue. 

“This here’s Merrill,” Hawke began pointing towards the young elven girl, “but she's told me you’ve already chatted, so let’s continue.” Hawke went down the line of people, until Aya thought she’d meet everyone in Kirkwall. 

“So people,” Hawke addressed the crew, “this is Aya Lavellan. She’s stuck with me for a roomie,” a roar of laughter interrupted Hawke, who waited until the noise had died to go on, “So make her welcome! Now let’s celebrate!” Hawke’s declaration was met with a roar of approval from the mass, and the celebrating commenced. 

Aya started as Hawke jumped down from the table and dragged her towards a dwarven man, who was watching the chaos with an amused expression.

“Varric,” Hawke greeted him enthusiastically, “This is Aya! Have fun!” She hollered over the din, before returning to the party.  
Aya sighed and put her head in her hands, before flopping down next to the dwarf.

Varric patted her on the shoulder, and spoke, “So you’re living with Hawke, huh?” He chuckled under his breath. “Now I know we all love her, but living with her is a whole different story. You must be a damn patient woman, or a sadist.” 

Aya just slumped further into herself and nodded her head, which made Varric throw his head back and laugh. She found his laughter contagious, and began to laugh along with him until she was howling. The both of them cracked up for a good few minutes, before Varric calmed down enough to talk again.

“Well, I hate to run out on a good party,” the dwarf started, as the pair watched Isabela challenge Hawke and, who Aya thought was Fenris, to a drinking competition, “and I’m sure this will be a fantastic party, but I have to go to work.” 

They watched, fixated, as Iron Bull started drunkenly trying to bench the couch, and Fenris attempted to unsuccessfully extract himself from the drinking game, before Varric spoke again. “It was nice to meet ya’, Giggles.” He smirked at her before hauling himself off the couch and making his way towards the door.

“Giggles?!” Aya called out after him, confused.

“See ya’ around, Giggles,” Varric called out to her, before yelling his goodbye to Hawke, and slamming his door on the way out.

Giggles? Huh, Aya thought, these people really were crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! <3


	5. Awkward Introductions

The celebration had lasted until ten, when Hawke unceremoniously shuffled the motley crew out of the apartment, leaving Aya to sleep in peace. 

Early the next morning, Aya was pleasantly surprised that the living room wasn’t a complete disaster. There wasn’t even anyone left over from the party, she thought in amazement. She ambled into the kitchen to make coffee, when Fenris wandered into the main room from Hawke’s. 

“Good morning,” was his curt reply to her baffled look, “Nice weather.” He grunted out, before making a grab for the coffee and downing a cup. 

Clearly, Aya thought, neither of them were morning people. She opened her mouth to reply, when Hawke joined the two of them in the kitchen.

“Why’re you up so early?” Hawke looked at Fenris in confusion. “He’s never up this early,” She reassured Aya, “You’ll usually be gone by the time he’s up most mornings. I hope you don’t mind.” She finished, peering at Aya, attempting to read her face. 

“No, It’s fine,” Aya rushed to assure her, “So, uh, are you two a thing?”

Fenris just continued to drink his coffee, while Hawke gave her an awkward “yes?”

Well then, Aya thought, I’m gonna leave before this gets any more painful. “Ah, cool, so I, ah, have to go. To work. Bye!” Aya called over her shoulder as she scurried out of the apartment. She leaned on the wall of the building when she got outside. Well, now she felt like an ass and had an hour to kill. What a good way to start the morning. Might as well go more coffee. 

Aya settled into a slow walking pace as she headed towards the little coffee shop she’d spied when she walked to her interview yesterday. The coffee shop smelled amazing, and Aya quickly snagged a table in the busy store, after she got a frappuccino. She sank down into the comfortable seat and pulled out a book to read while she waited. 

After a few minutes, the sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat pulled her out of her book. She sighed irritably before setting her book aside, and turning to the source of the noise. She levelled a look at the bald elven man, who was dressed to the nines, and turned her body towards him. “Can I help you?” Aya asked, letting her irritation show on her face.

“Yes, actually, you can,” he informed her, in a low voice, “you’re in my seat.” He finished gesturing towards the laptop case that was propped up next to the chair she was in.

“Oh, shit,” Aya started, “I am so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to be such a dick!” She apologised hastily. “I’ll move now. I’m so sorry!” Aya practically jumped out of the seat, to the amusement of the elven man watching her, well, he was amused until she knocked her coffee all over him. 

“Shit!” Aya repeated again, it just looked like this morning was doomed to be bad. 

“It’s not a problem.” The elven man told her, though the set of his jaw seemed to imply differently. 

“I can pay for dry cleaning,” Aya tried again, but the he just waved her off, “ right then, I’ll go now. Sorry again.” Aya practically ran out of the shop, and down the sidewalk a ways, making sure she was out of sight before putting her head in her hands. She was doing that a lot lately and she hadn’t even started school. How was she gonna survive? 

Aya heaved a sigh before straightening up and continuing on to work. This morning had been shit so far, but maybe the day could still be salvaged. She made it through the door and called out a greeting to Dorian, without anything bad happening, maybe she’d be okay after all. 

She was just settling into a routine, and had finally convinced herself that the day was salvageable, when the poor man she’d dumped coffee on walked through the door. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! <3


	6. Solas Disapproves

Aya grabbed a random book and yanked it up in front of her face, praying that he’d just look around and leave. Quickly. She heard footsteps approach her, before he cleared his throat at her for a second time this morning. Awesome. Aya slowly lowered the book, a tome on dragons, before facing the man.

“So, ah,” She choked out nervously, he looked agitated, “ Can I help you?”

“Yes. Please direct me to your manager.” He asked in a flat voice.

Great, so he did remember me Aya thought. “Right, yes, sorry. He’s not here yet.” She supplied. 

If anything, he managed to look even more irritated, before speaking directly to her. “What’s your name?” 

“Aya.” She stated.

“Well, Aya,’’ He said, “My name is Solas. My family owns a chain of bookstores and would like to buy this one.” He looked at her, as if to make sure she was keeping up, ass. 

“Okay.” Aya glared at him, she’d had a long morning and he was just being an ass now. “So,” Aya continued sharply, “What do you want me to do with this information.” 

The man, Solas, looked at her in surprise, before scowling and finishing his story. “ Every attempt by my employees to contact the owner has been unsuccessful. I would like you to relay the information to him.” 

Aya raised an eyebrow at Solas, wondering how an asshole who was this stupid could have such a nice voice. And arms. He really had nice arms. Aya smirked up at him, “Did you even consider, the reason the attempts were unsuccessful, was because they were unwanted.” Oh, now he was mad, Aya thought, his jaw was doing the ticking thing again. 

“Even if the prior attempts had been,” Solas paused here, like he was searching for the right word, “uninvited, the owner would be a fool to turn down my offer. Please repeat to him what I’ve told you.” He said,staring down at her and stuffing a business card in her hands, before turning stiffly and walking out the door. 

“Well that was exciting, wasn’t it?” Dorian’s voice rang out from the back room.

“You’ve been here, the whole time?!” Aya asked exasperated, “ And you just left me there?!” She yelled at him over the counter.

Dorian made his way up to the desk, before grabbing the little business card Solas had handed her and shredding it into pieces. “I’ve been avoiding his calls for at least a month now, and the other day, I saw him lingering in front of the shop before opening. I had to close the store for most of the day before he left, terrible for business.” He surmised. “But now,” Dorian continued before Aya could speak, “you’re here, so I can hide in the back when he comes in.” He beamed at her, “Marvelous idea, wasn’t it?”

Aya found herself putting her head in her hands, yet again, before addressing Dorian. “So you hired me to shoo Solas away?” She clarified.

“Well, that and I really do need help around here.” Dorian chuckled.

“You can’t just tell him no?” Aya tried.

“You saw him,” Dorian snorted, “won’t take no for an answer.”

“Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


	7. Timber!

It was only the fifth day of work and Aya had nearly lost her temper twice. Oh the job was easy enough, helping kids and little old ladies find books during the day, it was Solas that was driving her crazy. He had come in everyday so far and heaved a frustrated sigh, before planting himself in a chair next to her and staying there for a good hour drinking his coffee. He would sit and watch and glare at her the entire time too. It was maddening.

Aya watched the doorway, waiting for Solas to wander in and cast his annoyed glare at her, but was distracted when a younger girl asked her for help.

“Sure thing, sweetie!” Aya replied as she slide out of her seat and walked over to help the child, “What do you need?” Aya sighed as the girl pointed out a book balanced precariously on top of a bookshelf. I really did choose a bad day to wear a skirt, Aya thought as she dragged a chair over and clambered onto it. “Now stand back, so I don’t fall on you.” She instructed the child as Aya climbed on the bookshelf in her attempt to grab the book.

“Almost there!” She assured the little girl. Aya stretched out her fingers and finally got her hands on the book, just in time to for the bookshelf to begin to tip over backwards.

Aya braced herself for the impact, screaming at the girl to get back, before she felt arms go around her legs and brace against the bookcase.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Solas’s bewildered voice rang out in the quiet store as he managed to right the bookshelf and help her down.

“I was clearly getting a book,” Aya bit back, annoyed that she was getting yelled at, “but thanks for saving me from a trip to the E.R.” She finished more softly.

Aya heard Solas breathe out a sigh before mumbling a quiet, “You are welcome.” and walking toward his usual chair.

Aya gave the girl her book and helped ring her out, ushering her out the door before turning to look at Solas. It was hard to be pissed at someone who’d just saved you from a broken back, but she was so damn tired at being glared at everyday. She was going to end this, right now.

Aya walked over to Solas and plopped down across from him. “So,” Aya began, “you should know by now that Dorian isn’t going to strike a deal. If you’re going to continue lurking here,”

She was interrupted by his irritated glare. “I am not lurking.”

“Yes, you are, but back to the point,” She plowed on, “if you’re going to be here every morning, you might as well pretend to be nice and stop glaring at me.” She finished pointedly, he was glaring at her even as they had this conversation, ugh.

Solas seemed to notice her distaste and schooled his face into a more neutral expression. “I agree. I have not been acting like myself lately and I am sorry for glaring at you.” He mumbled out, a little bit half-heartedly.

Well. This was different. Aya looked at him hard, trying to see if he was sincere, and it seemed like he was being honest. And that he was very tired. It was because of this, not because he was so pretty, that Aya decided to take pity on him.

“Listen, Solas, I promise I’ll be nice if you are. We can start over, yeah?” She questioned while looking up at him. A small, but grateful, smile broke out over his face and Aya couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


	8. Rainy Days

After she’d bullied Solas into being nice to her, Aya’s mornings were much more pleasant. No more glaring! And sometimes, they even talked, like, actual adults! Aya hummed as she shelved books, wondering what kind of trouble Hawke was getting into. Hawke had mentioned she was throwing a party soon, something about Merrill’s birthday, and how the poor girl would be absolutely devastated if Aya didn’t show. It was a good way of guilting her into a party, she mused. 

Speaking of Merrill, Isabela had starting to make visits to the under the guise of talking to Aya, but both knew it was because Bull thought Dorian was hot. So Isabela would come over at least once a day to “check in” before running back to her co-worker with all the details. 

The door creaked open, and Aya glanced up expecting Isabela, but was greeted by Solas, who was soaked head to toe. 

Aya couldn’t help it, she lost it. Her shoulders shook with the force of her laughter, and tears ran down her cheeks. She saw Solas start to speak, but held a hand up, stalling him until she could breathe right again.

“Sorry about that,” Aya managed to chuckle out, “but how’d you even get in that state?”

Solas shot her an exasperated look before answering, “It’s raining. Hard.” 

“Huh, guess I didn’t notice.” Aya replied smiling at Solas, “Want some coffee and a towel?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Aya jumped down from her chair and ducked into the break room to start some coffee and grab a towel. When she made it back out, Solas had picked up her book and was reading it.

“Enjoying my book?” Aya quizzed while handing Solas the towel. “Coffee will be ready in a minute, and don’t drip on anything!”

“I won’t and yes, Cassandra is one of my favorite authors.” Solas replied with his nose stuck in her book. 

“Mhmm, I like her writing style a lot.” Aya quipped moving so she could read over his shoulder.  
Solas simply shifted in his chair letting her lean against the back of it to read with him. They stayed like this for a while, until the coffee maker beeped and Aya left to grab a cup.

She walked back into the break room and rolled her eyes at Dorian, who was still hiding out in the back. “You know,” She whispered to him, “You could just go face the problem like a grown up?”

“But it’s so much more fun this way!” Dorian whispered back to her grinning. “And besides, you don’t look too terribly pained!”

Aya swatted him as she passed, and reminded him that he was attending a birthday party with her this weekend. 

She’d get some revenge for that little comment by forcing him to talk to Bull, she and Isabela had been planning this for weeks. Aya continued out into the main room, and sashayed over to Solas, coffee in hand. 

“Coffee?” She asked, shoving it in his face.

He reached up to take it and went right back to reading. 

Aya wondered if he’d even noticed she was gone. She sighed before returning to work shelving books, giving up on the idea of getting her book back, for now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! <3


	9. Midnight Meetings

The weekend came quickly, so quickly in fact, that Aya barely had time to grab Merrill a present. She had been making her way home from the store, when Isabela called her.

“Yes, Isabela, don’t worry,” Aya spoke into her phone, “I made sure Dorian was coming. It’ll be fine.” She reassured the woman, as she made her way up the stairs. 

“Don’t forget that you’re on Merrill duty tomorrow.” Isabela reminded her for the thousandth time.

Aya rolled her eyes, annoyed. “I know, I know. You guys can never surprise her, but you're hoping I can distract her long enough to do it this year.” She huffed out, This was the fourth time today someone had reminded her of her ‘Duty’, not that it was Isa’s fault, Aya was just a little fed up.

“That’s the spirit!” Isabela yelled into the phone, “Code Red! Merrill’s here! Talk to ya later.” 

Aya winced, pulling the phone away from her face at the sudden change in volume, before hearing the call disconnect. Sighing, she slide her phone into her purse before heading into the apartment. 

“Hawke?” Aya hollered into the seemingly empty house, “You here?” 

“Finally!,” Hawke screamed, running into the main room, covered in streamers and glitter, “The cavalry has arrived!”

Aya winced and stepped back to escape the clouds of glitter following Hawke around. She watched, as Hawke attempted dust herself off, but instead simply created more glitter clouds.

“So, you wanna tell me why you’ve created a glitter dust storm in our apartment?” Aya questioned, trying to avoid inhaling glitter. 

“There was an emergency, and Josie can’t host Merrill’s party. So now, we have 24 hours to turn this apartment around!” Hawke finished enthusiastically, throwing her arms up for effect, and showering the couch in glitter. 

Aya huffed out a sigh, before laughing and moving to help Hawke, who’d almost fallen twice trying to hang a banner. Together, they turned the little apartment into a glittery, birthday wonderland in a reasonable amount of time. 

Aya leaned against the counter that Hawke sat on, the two of them covered in ribbons and glitter, and admired their handy work.

“I think that’s everything.” Hawke said with a smile, “Merrill is going to be so excited!”

“I know!” Aya exclaimed, Hawke’s joy was contagious. The two women smiled at each other, and made their way into the living room, when Hawke’s grin stalled.

“Wait a minute,” Hawke said under her breath, “Cake.” 

Aya looked up at Hawke, confused, “Cake?”

“Cake,” Hawke whispered, a horrified look forming on her face, “I was supposed to make Merrill’s cake. Nobody has time to do it tomorrow.”

“What time is is?” Aya asked, words tumbling out. Both women’s heads snapped around, looking at the clock in the kitchen, before Aya practically sprinted out the door.

“What’s Merrill’s favorite type of cake?” Aya asked over her shoulder, grabbing her keys.

“Strawberry, with buttercream icing.” Hawke answered, a look of determination forming on her face, “The store closes at ten and it’s nine-thirty now, we might just make it.”

Aya held a hand up stalling Hawke, “I’ll go, you finish cleaning and preheat the oven.”

“Thank you again.” Hawke smiled, looking relieved, before springing into action getting the kitchen ready and shooing Aya out the door.

Aya hurried along the sidewalk, pushing past startled pedestrians, who stopped to stare at the young elven woman in her booty shorts and tank top, while covered in glitter. She continued along, too focused to be embarrassed, checking the time on her phone. “It’s nine thirty-seven, I can just make it if I run.” Aya muttered to herself, ignoring the stares.

Aya broke out into a run when the store came into sight, feet thudding against the pavement. She stumbled into the grocery, grabbed a basket and ran for the baking isle. 

“Strawberry, strawberry, strawberry, where’s the damn strawberry cake mix?” Aya huffed, searching the shelves before finding it. She found her ingredients, and made it to the checkout at nine-fifty-eight, two minutes to spare she thought, pleasantly surprised. 

Aya left the store, in much less of a hurry, and began to meander home. She walked for a few minutes, before she heard someone calling her name.

“Aya, Aya!” Solas called, trying to catch her attention, before catching up up to her and putting his hand on her arm. 

Aya spun around and Solas did a double take, confusion forming on his face.

“What,” Solas sputtered, “What in Thedas happened to you?!” He asked, vaguely gesturing at what Aya thought was the pink glitter on her face. 

“Hawke needed help decorating,” Aya explained, “and it involved glitter, lots of glitter.” She finished, waving her hand at the glitter covering her legs. 

“I can, ah, see that.” Solas replied, turning a little pink. 

It was at that point that Aya remembered she was wearing her pajamas. Her very short pajamas. Aya turned bright red, from the tips of her ears all the way down to her toes.

“So, why’d you call me?” She questioned, trying to lighten the awkwardness that had so suddenly fallen between them. 

“I saw you across the street, and remembered I still had your book,” Solas said clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly, “I had thought to return it, so you would be able to read over the weekend.” He finished handing her the book. 

“Uh, yes, thanks.” Aya took the book quickly, and the awkward air returned. “I should get back, Hawke still has to make Merrill’s cake.” 

“Yes, Alright,” Solas replied, looking somewhat relieved, “I hope the party goes smoothly.”

“You should come.” The words tumbled out of Aya’s mouth before she could even process them. What on Thedas was she thinking?! Yes, let’s invite the man who’s trying to bully Dorian out of his store to Merrill’s birthday. Good one, Aya thought savagely. 

Solas looked up, surprised. 

“I mean you’re totally invited, as of now. You’ll know Dorian and Isabela. Merrill won’t mind, she’s not fussy.” Aya rambled furiously.

“I believe I have a prior engagement, but thank you.” Solas said smoothly, cutting off Aya’s endless babbling. “But I’ll see you on Monday, you’ll have to tell me how the little scheme you and Isabela concocted to get Iron Bull and Dorian together went.” He joked, lightening the mood a little.

Aya snorted, “I didn’t even knew you knew about that. I really do have to get going though. Thanks for finally giving my book back, and it was nice running into you.” She smiled up at Solas before waving goodbye.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story for fun, but thanks for reading! <3


End file.
